Celah Waktu
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [Oneshoot] Pernahkah kau mencari-cari alasan untuk bertemu seseorang? Pernahkah kau sampai gelagapan saat kau kedapatan melakukan sesuatu yang aneh? Jika iya. Biasanya orang menyebut itu dengan gejala jatuh cinta. Entahlah, tidak selalu sejelas itu. Lunafreya mengalami segala macam hal di atas dengan versinya sendiri. Dan aku jamin, pasti akan seru. [Nyx x Luna, DLDR]


**-_CELAH WAKTU_-**

Shakazaki-Rikou.

.

.

Disclaimer : Final Fantasy XV © Square Enix

Rate : T

.

.

Enjoy~

.

-o00o-

" _Nyx.."_

 _._

" _Nyx..."_

 _._

" _Nyx Ulrich?"_

 _._

" _Nyx?"_

"Lady Lunafreya, sekarang waktunya makan malam.."

Cahaya emas yang berpendar di sekeliling Luna memudar. Gadis itu menoleh, sesosok wanita anggun berambut hitam menutup mata. Dia berujar lagi.

"Anda harus menyiapkan tenaga untuk besok.."

Gentiana tersenyum dingin. Wanita itu berbalik, sedetik dan dia menghilang begitu saja. Membuat Luna sendirian di kuil.

Gadis itu menghela napas. Luna menyeka keringatnya, berjalan terhuyung menuruni altar dan kembali ke persinggahan. Harusnya sejak 20 menit lalu dia kembali. Kesepakatan yang dibuatnya dengan Gentiana agar tetap bertahan hidup –siapapun tahu metode penyembuhan _Oracle_ berdampak bagi empunya sendiri dan sungguh BERBAHAYA-. Tapi Luna keras kepala. Berlama-lama di dalam kuil seperti murid yang memperpanjang kelas. Sayang disana tidak ada buku.

Pemilik penginapan menyambutnya dengan baik, semua orang juga begitu. Luna balas tersenyum. Kembali ke kamarnya dan menyantap makan malam.

Umbra masih belum kembali. Menyatu dengan kegelapan dimana Noctis berada. Tenang saja, anjing itu tahu jalan pulang. Pulang kepada Luna, bukan kepada Tenebrae.

 _Oracle Trident_ dia simpan dengan baik. Luna duduk di atas kasur. Mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya. Rutinitasnya yang lain selain menyembuhkan orang, berdoa di kuil dan menjauhkan diri dari Niffleheim. Dari sudut mata dia melihat Gentiana berlalu lalang di depan pintu. Entah apa urusannya, Gentiana memang misterius seperti itu.

Gadis itu memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Kelelahan fisik dan batin itu berdampak pada kantuk. Luna bisa beristirahat, jika dirinya mau. Tapi tidur berlebihan bukan tipikal gadis itu. Luna memaksakan diri untuk menghabiskan bacaannya, diselingi dengan menggambar potret bunga _sylleblossom_ dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Noctis.

Luna menoleh ke jendela. Yang menampakkan pemandangan kota di malam hari. Luna mengamatinya, sudah seminggu kota gersang akibat kemarau. Gadis itu berjalan menjemputnya, menutup mata sambil menyatukan tangan di depan. Sikap astral saat dirinya sedang berdoa.

Gerimis hujan menyambut doa _Oracle._ Gemerutuk jarum basah mulai menyambangi jendela kamar Luna. Membuat tanah yang kering dialiri air. Tumbuhan terberkati lagi, dan burung burung mendapatkan minuman gratis.

Cahaya emas berpendar di genggaman tangan gadis itu. Luna terus berdoa. Menyadari jika harapannya memiliki kekuatan.

Dirinya akan membuat dunia bersinar lagi. Meski dihisap oleh kegelapan. Tapi selama Luna ada, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghapus cahaya.

 **DEG.**

Luna terhuyung, gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai dan tersungkur disana. Dia terbatuk parah. Rasa nyeri di dadanya berkecamuk dan pandangannya memburam. Pening menghantam kepala gadis itu sedemikian parah hingga kegelapan menjemput sang _Oracle_ sendiri. Luna pingsan.

Gentiana mengamati dari sudut ruangan. Dia menghela napas. Wanita itu menatap Luna tanpa ekspresi. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Anda melakukannya. Lagi."

-o00o-

"Lady Lunafreya cantik!"

Gadis itu terkekeh. Dia tersenyum menatap gadis cilik warga desa di hadapannya. "Terimakasih."

"Tapi Lady Lunafreya pucat.."

Gadis cilik itu memasang wajah sedih. "Tuan Putri sakit ya?"

Luna terdiam. Dia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri. Lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kok.." ucapnya dengan nada senyum.

Bohong, setelahnya Luna langsung terbatuk parah. Kepalanya berkunang, doa untuk memanggil hujan kemarin masih memiliki dampak baginya. Meski setiap doanya memang beresiko, tapi yang satu ini jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Yang Mulia sebaiknya duduk saja!" oceh gadis cilik itu lagi. "Akan saya belikan apa yang Anda mau!"

"Tidak perlu," Luna menggeleng. Tapi bahunya dipegang oleh pemilik penginapan, dia tersenyum. "Benar, Anda sebaiknya istirahat. Tuan Putri, kami akan membelikan segala keperluan Anda, sebagai ucapan terimakasih.."

Meski enggan, Luna menurut saja. Dia duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. Gadis cilik tadi sudah meluncur pergi, setelah tahu apa yang harus dibelinya dari Gentiana. Pemilik penginapan mendatanginya lagi, "Anda mau yang lain?" tanya pria itu.

Luna diam sejenak, dia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Benar, dirinya memang terlihat pucat. Wajahnya kelelahan dan matanya sayu. Gadis itu menghela napas, mengalihkan pandangan pada si pemilik penginapan. "Alat _make-up.._ kalau bisa.."

"Akan segera datang, Yang Mulia."

Pria itu pergi. Luna menghela napas. Sementara Gentiana mengerjap. "Tidak biasanya Anda berdandan.. Lady Lunafreya."

Luna hanya tersenyum menatap wanita itu. "Ini tidak soal menjadi cantik, aku hanya harus terlihat _prima_ setiap saat. Agar semua orang berhenti mencemaskanku."

Gentiana terdiam. Lalu dia mengangguk maklum.

Setelah membeli keperluan Luna selama tinggal di kota ini. Gadis cilik tadi mengajak serta teman-temannya untuk mengerubungi sang _Oracle._ Kebanyakan dari mereka berterimakasih. Ada yang mengoceh, ada yang memberikan kenang-kenangan dan juga mahkota bunga untuk Luna.

"Bunga biru itu namanya apa?" tanya salah satu bocah. Menunjuk bunga yang tersemat di baju Luna. Gadis itu memegangi kembang yang dimaksud. Lalu tersenyum simpul. "Ini namanya _sylleblossom._ Biasa ada di Tenebrae.."

"Wah.." mereka mengangguk-angguk. Luna melanjutkan penjelasannya. " _Sylleblossom_ juga tersemat di mahkota Ratu Tenebrae."

"Keren!" sahut gadis cilik tadi. "Sayang di kota kami tidak ada yang seperti itu, aku juga ingin punya.."

Luna terdiam. Gadis itu menatap sekeliling. Lahan di sekitar sini sepertinya hampir sama dengan Tenebrae, iklimnya pun juga begitu. Luna langsung bangkit, dia kembali ke kamarnya dan meninggalkan sekumpulan anak kecil tadi kebingungan.

Luna membongkar lemarinya, dia mengambil sekantung plastik kecil. Benih _sylleblossom._ Semenjak jatuh ke tangan Niffleheim, Tenebrae semakin dibatasi interaksinya. Bukan mustahil jika nanti kerajaannya akan dimusnahkan apabila dinilai tidak berguna lagi bagi Niffleheim. Jadi Luna membawa kabur juga benih bunga kesayangannya. Dirinya tidak rela kecantikan kerajaannya musnah. Meski jauh dari rumah, setidaknya Luna akan meninggalkan 'jejak'.

Gadis itu kembali sambil terhuyung sedikit. Dirinya berlari terlalu cepat. Begitu sampai, Luna menghampiri anak-anak kecil itu sambil berlutut. "Ini benih _sylleblossom._ Aku membawanya saat pergi dari Tenebrae. Kalian punya lahan kosong kan? Mau aku ajari cara menanam bunga ini?"

Bocah-bocah itu terpana. Mereka saling pandang. Lalu tersenyum sumringah. "MAU!"

Jadilah sesi tanya-jawab tadi beralih menjadi acara berkebun dadakan. Senyuman Luna makin merekah. Namun tidak seperti tadi, senyum gadis itu bukan untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya. Senyum palsu untuk membohongi semua orang. Luna bahagia. Merasakan lagi hangatnya kasih sayang dan merawat bunga yang sangat disukainya.

Gaun putih gadis itu kotor. Tapi tidak masalah. Mereka bahkan sempat bermain air dan menyipratkan lumpur kemana-mana.

Gentiana menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Namun wanita itu tersenyum simpul. Dia melirik pemilik penginapan yang juga menonton acara 'Satu Jam Berkebun dengan Lady Lunafreya'. Pria itu terkekeh.

"Beliau tidak butuh alat _make-up.._ " ucapnya pelan. Meletakkan bingkisan berisi pesanan Luna tadi di meja kecil. "Beliau sudah cantik seperti itu.."

Gentiana mengangguk. Mengamini ucapannya. "Terimakasih sudah menerima kami dengan baik."

"Oh ya, Nona.." pemilik penginapan itu menoleh. "Anda tidak berkebun juga? Setahu saya Gentiana adalah nama bunga. Apa Anda membawa benihnya?"

"..."

Wanita itu terdiam. Tidak berkomentar. Hanya menatap pria di hadapannya sambil menaikkan alis.

.

.

.

"Lalu kalau sudah selesai diapakan?"

Bocah laki-laki tadi menutup lubang terakhir. Memastikan kalau tanah mereka cukup bagus untuk tumbuh-kembang bunga _sylleblossom._ Luna menyeka keringatnya. Ujung gaunnya kotor oleh tanah dan air. Gadis itu mencuci tangan di pancuran. Lalu mengeringkan jemarinya.

"Karena kita sudah selesai menanam bunga, sebaiknya kita ke kuil dulu untuk berdoa pada para Dewa. Agar bunga _sylleblossom_ bisa tumbuh dengan cepat dan terjaga tanpaku," kata Luna.

Bocah-bocah itu menurut saja. Mereka semua percaya pada Luna. Tanpa tahu kalau sebenarnya gadis itu hanya mencari-cari alasan pergi ke kuil. Agar tidak ditegur lagi oleh Gentiana. Luna menciptakan celah waktu untuk satu kegiatan.

Yang seorang pun sebaiknya tidak tahu.

Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil bernyanyi kecil ke kuil. Warga desa menyapanya. Luna balas tersenyum. Dia melambaikan tangan sepanjang perjalanan ke kuil terdekat. Begitu sampai di altar, Luna memimpin doa seperti biasa. Sementara anak-anak kecil di belakangnya mengikuti dengan takzim. Sambil sesekali menyikut satu sama lain dan berbisik untuk bercanda.

Memang benar gadis itu berdoa untuk desa, untuk bunga pemberiannya bagi desa itu, dan Noctis, tentu saja –Dia masuk daftar wajib setiap doa Luna. Tidak boleh diganggu gugat-. Di sela-sela doanya. Luna merapalkan sesuatu. Membuat cahaya keemasan bersinar dari tubuh gadis itu dan anak kecil yang ramai tadi terdiam. Memperhatikan Luna dengan mulut menganga.

Gadis itu menghiraukannya. Dia begitu khusyuk melantunkan mantra dan memfokuskan pikirannya. Memanggil-manggil seseorang di alam sana.

.

" _Kau akan datang kan?_

 _Nyx?"_

 _._

-o00o-

"Besok kita sudah harus berangkat ke Altissia.."

Luna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Gentiana. Lalu mengangguk. "Saya paham."

"Aku tahu kau enggan meninggalkan kota ini, tapi tugas tetaplah tugas."

Gentiana mengerjap. Dia tersenyum. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warga desa, aku akan menunggu sambil berkemas."

Luna mengangguk lagi. Dia menutup bacaannya dan bangkit. Meski badannya masih lemas karena doa kemarin. Tapi gadis itu pergi tanpa bantuan siapapun. Pemilik penginapan menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya. Namun Luna menggeleng. Dia menggenggam erat cincin hitam sakral yang jadi tugasnya. Luna harus kuat.

Gadis itu menghampiri kawanan anak kecil kemarin yang bermain di sekitar lahan kosong. Tempat mereka menanam bunga _sylleblossom._ Begitu tahu Luna datang. Bocah-bocah itu bersorak dan langsung mengerubungi sang putri. Mata mereka berbinar.

"Lady Lunafreya.." ucap si gadis kecil penuh harap. "Apa kita akan berkebun lagi? Kapan _sylleblossom_ tumbuh dan berbunga?"

Luna tersenyum miris. Dia menggeleng. Gadis itu memakai _make-up_ yang cukup tebal hari ini. Sekedar menutupi wajahnya yang makin pucat dan mata kelelahan. "Besok aku sudah harus pergi ke Altissia. Jadi hari ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Maaf ya."

Seketika anak-anak kecil itu murung. Mereka menunduk. Ada satu yang mengoceh dengan nada merajuk. "Kenapa harus besok? Lady Lunafreya marah sama kami ya?"

Luna menggeleng. Gadis itu menepuk kepala bocah tadi lembut. "Aku tidak marah, hanya tugas.."

Dia menunjukkan cincin hitam di genggaman tangannya. "Aku akan menikahi Pangeran Noctis."

Bocah-bocah tadi teralih perhatiannya dan mengucapkan 'waah'. Mata mereka berbinar saat tahu Luna membawa kabar menarik lain. Senyum sumringah kembali menghiasi mulut kecil bocah-bocah itu. "Selamat atas pernikahan Anda!"

"Lady Lunafreya bakal dandan cantik kan?"

"Aku mau lihat!"

"Nanti aku yang menabur bunga di belakang Tuan Putri!"

"Kami diundang kan?"

Luna sampai kerepotan menanggapi ocehan para bocah yang kelewat polos itu. Menjelaskan situasi pernikahan agar bisa dipahami anak kecil sungguh sulit. Mereka terus bertanya. Sampai seseorang menyeletuk.

"Nyx itu siapa Lady Lunafreya?"

Luna tersentak. Dia bungkam dalam sekejap. Dan anak-anak itu bersumpah mereka juga melihat semburat merah di wajah sang putri. Luna mendadak canggung. Dia terkekeh. "Bukan siapa-siapa.." ucapnya pelan.

Gadis itu menatap bocah yang menyeletuk tadi. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kemarin aku berdiri di belakang Tuan Putri saat berdoa, dan aku mendengar suara lirih Lady Lunafreya bergema pelan. Bunyinya _Kau akan datang kan? Nyx?_ Begitu.." jawab si bocah polos.

Luna tidak bisa bicara lagi. Dirinya tertangkap basah.

Dan seperti yang diduga. Rasa penasaran anak-anak meledak lagi. Mereka mengerubungi Luna dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Kali ini gadis itu hanya menjawab sedikit. Kepalanya semakin pusing mendengar kebisingan bocah-bocah kecil di hadapannya. Menuntut penjelasan. Luna terbatuk parah. Sampai akhirnya Gentiana menyelamatkan gadis itu.

"Maaf anak-anak. Sesi tanya-jawab selesai.." ucapnya tanpa ba-bi-bu. Wanita itu membantu Luna berdiri. Dan menjaga sang putri agar tidak terjatuh. "Lady Lunafreya harus beristirahat.. besok beliau akan berangkat. Oh ya, rawat bunganya dengan baik ya? Pasti sebentar lagi mereka berbunga."

Anak-anak kecil mendesah kecewa. Tapi mereka menurut. Gentiana memapah Luna kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara sang putri terbatuk parah sepanjang perjalanan. Pemilik penginapan menatap gadis itu cemas. Begitu sampai di kamar. Luna terduduk lemas di atas kasur. Gentiana dengan sigap mengambil segelas air putih. Menyodorkannya pada Luna.

Sang Putri tidak langsung menerimanya. Dia hanya menatap Gentiana sayu. Lalu menghela napas. "Sebelum pergi.." ucapnya lirih.

"Boleh.. aku berdoa di kuil?"

Gentiana hanya terdiam. Dia menghela napas. Meletakkan gelas itu di meja. Lalu menatap Luna seperti biasanya. "Anda harus beristirahat, Nona."

"Sekali saja.." Luna kali ini mengeluarkan nada memohon. Dia tidak suka memakai itu, sebenarnya. Tapi gadis itu benar-benar sedang keras kepala. Keputusannya akan dia perjuangkan meski harus pingsan berkali-kali.

Gentiana menghela napas. Dia menutup mata. "Anda sudah mengerjakan tugas dengan baik.." ucap wanita itu.

"Tapi Anda tetap harus mengutamakan yang penting dahulu."

"Justru karena itu!" Luna menyahut. Suaranya jauh lebih keras dibandingkan yang dia inginkan. Membuat Luna terdiam. Dia merasa bersalah. Gadis itu menunduk. Merasa malu menatap Gentiana. "Aku.. ingin menuntaskan keinginanku. Sebelum pergi ke pertempuran sebenarnya.."

Gentiana menatap Luna dalam diam. Dia mendesah pelan. Lalu berbalik. "Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Saya akan menyiapkan tas Anda untuk besok."

Wanita itu pergi. Seakan mengatakan hal seperti.. _aku tidak melarangmu, tapi resiko tanggung sendiri._

Bahkan seseorang seperti Gentiana juga kewalahan menghadapi pendirian teguh Luna. Sang putri menghela napas lega. Tapi dia juga merasa bersalah. Luna berbaring di kasur. Menyerahkan segala penatnya di peraduan. Sepertinya dirinya akan melakukan hal itu sambil berbaring saja. Gentiana ada benarnya.

Luna menutup mata. Menyatukan tangan di depan dan merapalkan sesuatu. Memfokuskan pikirannya seperti sedia kala. Lalu berusaha melemparkan panggilannya ke alam sana.

" _Nyx.. Nyx Ulrich.."_

Luna terbatuk pelan. Tapi dia tidak menyerah. Gadis itu tidak menguraikan untaian tangannya. Tetap setia pada sikap berdoa. Luna berucap lagi.

" _Kumohon.."_

Napas gadis itu memburu. Dia merasakan kepalanya dipukul-pukul gada dewa.

" _Kau harus datang."_

Sayang dia tidak berucap lagi. Tangan gadis itu terkulai di kasur. Terjatuh lemas tanpa daya. Sinar Luna meredup. Pandangannya dihisap ke dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan dirinya dalam dengkuran halus nan ringkih.

Luna pingsan.

Lagi.

-o00o-

Insomnia diluluh lantakkan.

Serangan _daimon_ dan _magitek_ membombardir udara, tanah, dan laut ibukota kerajaan Lucis –meski aku sendiri ragu apakah di Insomnia ada laut-. Lunafreya dan Nyx, _glaive_ Raja yang jadi _bodyguard_ putri dadakan itu meluncur menembus jalanan.

Mendengar berita jika Libertus juga ikut dalam aksi pemberontakan membuat Nyx nyaris kacau. Tapi bukan pria itu namanya jika tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Suasana hatinya tidak karuan, sementara Luna diam saja. Tidak mau memperkeruh pikiran Nyx karena dia meminta sesuatu yang merepotkan.

10 menit berikutnya sangat canggung.

Nyx fokus menyetir, dan Luna menjadi gadis baik. Tapi keheningan itu membuat tegang. Apalagi mendengar suara misil Niffleheim dan segala macam musuh yang seru mengejar mereka. Terutama para pemberontak itu.

Luna menatap pria di sampingnya. Dia terdiam cukup lama. "Siapa itu Libertus?"

Nyx hanya meliriknya. "Seorang teman," jawab pria itu sekenanya.

"Dan dia mengkhianatimu?"

"Banyak yang terjadi, Yang Mulia."

Luna tertegun. Dia mengangguk simpatik. "Maaf."

"Bukan apa-apa," Nyx mengemudi melewati belokan.

10 menit yang canggung datang lagi.

Luna melirik ke samping. Menatap bagaimana Insomnia dihancurkan. Tapi pikirannya terbang ke arah lain. Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya. Lalu melirik Nyx lagi. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun keinginannya dia urungkan. Luna menoleh ke arah lain, berpikir lagi. Hendak berucap, lalu tidak jadi. Begitu terus sampai tiga kali.

Nyx yang menyadari kejanggalan itu menaikkan alis. Dia menatap Luna dari spion depan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengusikmu? Yang Mulia?"

"..." Luna menggamit jari-jarinya yang lentik. "Aku punya satu permintaan, Nyx Ulrich.."

"Apa? Sebaiknya katakan dengan cepat dan jelas," ucap Nyx sambil menghindari tembakan Niffleheim dengan berlindung ke gedung lain. Dia terus menerus membanting setir, mengebut, dan melewati tanjakan curam. Luna hebat bisa tenang jadi penumpang dengan sopir kesetanan seperti itu.

"Kalau saja.. nanti aku memanggilmu lagi jika butuh bantuan," kata Luna sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Kau akan datang kan?"

Nyx terdiam. Kini dia melihat Luna sepenuhnya tanpa kehilangan fokus menyetir. Entahlah. Dirinya tidak tahu bisa menyanggupinya atau tidak. Nyx punya firasat umurnya takkan lama lagi. Hei, ayolah. Semua pahlawan berumur pendek.

Dia tahu, Luna punya sedikit sekali orang yang bisa dipercaya. Negerinya sendiri, Tenebrae ada di cengkraman Niffleheim. Kakaknya ikut serta. Ibunya direnggut, calon mertuanya meninggal dan tugas sebagai _Oracle_ menghadang. Menghadapi masa depan seperti itu tanpa teman seorang pun sungguh membuat depresi. Nyx terdiam.

"Saya akan datang," ucap pria itu. Lebih baik daripada tidak.

Dia pikir Luna takkan bertanya lagi. Tapi Nyx salah.

"... Janji?" ucap gadis itu. Lirih dan pelan sekali. Seakan dirinya sadar membebani Nyx dengan permintaannya.

Pria itu menaikkan alis. Dia memandang Luna dari samping. Lalu terkekeh pelan. Matanya menatap ke depan.

"Saya berjanji."

Bahkan jika dirinya sudah mati sekalipun.

-o00o-

Luna harusnya tahu. Dirinya bisa berhenti berharap. Tubuh Noctis terjatuh di hadapannya. Dan pria itu tidak berdaya. Luna meringis. Nyeri menjalari pinggangnya yang ditusuk pisau. Buah karya Ardyn Izunia, makasih deh. Dia memang pria hebat.

Gadis itu terseok-seok mendekati Noctis, merengkuh pria itu dalam pelukannya. Amukan Leviathan sedikit reda. Namun bukan berarti berakhir.

Luna mengigit bibirnya, menyaksikan eksekusi jatuhnya Leviathan diantara deru ombak yang menggerus. Dia memeluk erat kepala Noctis. Gadis itu tidak masalah dengan hidupnya yang sudah pasti berakhir. Luna tidak menyalahkan takdir, tidak memaki-maki Niffleheim, tidak mendendam pada kakaknya. Gadis itu selalu menjalani hidup apa adanya. Tanpa mengeluh dan meminta apapun.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatnya merasa dikhianati. Satu orang yang dia panggil secara diam-diam di atas altar. _Oracle_ bisa berkomunikasi dengan dewa, namun secara rahasia Luna mempelajari cara berkomunikasi dengan ruh di alam sana. Meski kadang tidak berhasil.

Seorang _glaive_ yang dulu pernah mengawali perjuangannya di Insomnia. Sekaligus orang yang berjasa membuat Luna tetap hidup. Libertus memberitahunya jika pria itu sudah meninggal secara heroik –dia menulis surat sambil berlinang air mata, tentu saja-. Gadis itu menunduk.

 _Kau sungguh tidak datang?_ batin Luna.

Dia menggigit bibirnya.

 _Kau sudah janji.._ lanjut gadis itu dalam hati.

Bodoh, harusnya Luna tahu pria itu takkan datang. Dia menggeleng pelan. Apa yang bisa dia harapkan dari orang yang sudah mati? Luna tersenyum miris. Ah, gadis itu terlalu pemaksa. Harusnya dia tidak membebani Nyx dengan janji. Nyx berhak mendapat kehidupan yang tenang setelah mati, berkumpul dengan adiknya barangkali?

Tapi tetap saja, Luna sendirian. Dan dirinya tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Persis saat Luna disandera Jendral Glauca. Dijadikan umpan dan membuat Insomnia jatuh lebih cepat.

Gadis itu kini sudah berjuang. Tinggal selangkah lagi dan tugasnya usai. Luna menatap ke atas. Melihat bekas-bekas pertarungannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lagi. Leviathan yang murka dijatuhkan. Namun gelombang air menerjangnya.

Luna menutup mata. Membiarkan amukan ombak mengoyak tubuhnya yang melindungi Noctis.

Dan gadis itu tidak tersenyum lagi. Karena memang tidak ada yang perlu dia pikirkan.

-o00o-

Biru, sejauh mata memandang. Hanya _sylleblossom_ yang menemani Luna di alam kedua. Gadis itu duduk di hamparan bunga. Menatap kosong tumbuhan favoritnya yang menjalar cantik. Beribu kali lebih cantik dibandingkan Taman Tenebrae yang dikenal keindahannya. Mungkinkah ini hadiah dari para Dewa atas kerja kerasnya?

Tapi kenapa dirinya _sendirian?_

Luna sudah berpisah dengan Noctis. Mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mendapat tiket gratis kehidupan menyenangkan karena.. siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Luna adalah gadis baik? Dia pantas mendapatkannya.

Namun, seindah apapun taman yang jadi tempat peristirahatannya. Luna tidak suka, tidak ada siapapun disini. Gadis itu bahkan merasa asing. Semakin lama dia semakin merasa berbeda. Tidak ada ibunya yang seharusnya ada di alam ini. Atau orang yang harus ditolong. Hanya kebosanan yang mendera.

"Ah.."

Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Kebiasaannya jika berpikir melakukan hal buruk. "Aku memang tidak tahu terimakasih.."

Luna memetik satu _sylleblossom_ dan melanjutkan karangan bunganya. "Ini hadiah para Dewa, mereka yang sudah menolongku sampai kesini. Mereka akan murka jika aku tidak suka.."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menunduk. Luna menggigit bibirnya. Tapi tetap saja. Dia masih merasa _dikhianati._

"Kenapa kau tidak datang.. Nyx?" tanya gadis itu pelan. Dia menatap ke bawah. Gadis itu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi. Luna berharap Nyx ada waktu itu. Tidak, Nyx tidak perlu melindunginya. Pria itu hanya perlu datang, apa susahnya?

Ruh gentayangan suka muncul secara tiba-tiba saat tidak diundang. Luna jelas memanggil pria itu. Apa panggilannya tidak sampai? Atau Nyx merasa Luna harus menjalani takdirnya sendirian? Gadis itu tidak paham.

Luna menghela napas. Memutuskan untuk tidak memusingkannya. Para pelayan tak kasatmata menyetrika bajunya di rumah tempat gadis itu singgah selama keabadian. Sebagian membuat camilan. Sungguh, Luna sempat terlonjak kaget dan mengira rumah itu berhantu. Tapi jadi tidak terlalu aneh karena dirinya sendiri pernah dilayani Gentiana –bukan berarti Gentiana juga hantu, Luna hanya.. ah, sudahlah-.

Meski begitu, mereka adalah pelayan sekelas pegawai hotel bintang lima yang bisa melakukan apa saja. Luna tinggal meminta sesuatu, dan akan segera datang. Tidak terlalu berbeda dengan istananya di Tenebrae, hanya saja lebih menyeramkan.

Luna membuka pintu rumahnya. Kemudian memandang kosong siapapun yang ada disana sambil tersenyum. "Saya mau minum teh.." pintanya.

"Baik, Lady Lunafreya."

Sontak Luna berjengit. Para pelayan tidak pernah menjawab. Apalagi menjawab dengan suara pria. Gadis itu langsung memasang pose bertahan, bawaan kehidupan sebelumnya. Luna melirik kanan kiri dengan waspada. "Siapa disana?" tanyanya lantang.

Sebuah figur hitam nampak di sudut mata Luna. Dia berjalan mendekat. Perlahan-lahan gadis itu mengenalinya. Seragam _glaive_ dengan masker dan tudung. Juga belati itu. Dia berhenti di hadapan Luna. Membuka maskernya dan menaikkan alis. "Mau teh yang seperti apa?"

Luna _speechless._ Dia terlalu kaget sampai kewarasannya nyaris ditendang. Gadis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha tidak linglung.

"... Nyx?"

"Ya, Yang Mulia."

Nyx tersenyum. "Maaf membuat Anda menunggu.."

Luna tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Gadis itu menunduk. Emosinya campur aduk, antara ingin memeluk pria itu atau menamparnya karena sudah ingkar janji. Kedua-keduanya rumit. Jadi dia memilih alasan yang objektif saja.

"Kau terlambat.." ucap Luna lirih. Gadis itu menghela napas. Dia menoleh ke arah lain.

Nyx mengangguk. "Ya, ini kesalahan saya. Maaf sudah menghiraukan panggilan Anda."

"Apa suaraku kurang jelas? Aku memanggilmu tiga kali dalam seminggu.."

"Saya kira itu hanya.. suara orang hidup belaka.."

"Aku membaca mantra diam-diam di depan altar. Mempelajarinya sampai pingsan..." kata Luna. Tidak ada gunanya menahan itu lagi. Luna hendak bicara lagi. Tapi dia terdiam. Menyadari keanehan di ucapan Nyx.

"Tunggu, apa?"

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata. "Suara orang hidup?"

"Ya, saya memilih diam saja di Insomnia. Tidak naik ke alam berikutnya.." kata Nyx. Pria itu mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, begitulah. Jadi hantu gentayangan, saya ingin melihat masa depan yang Anda janjikan. Tapi saya dapat firasat jika ini belum usai, kematian Anda hanya satu dari langkah yang harus dihadapi Pangeran Noctis."

Nyx tersenyum miris. Mengingat ketakutan terbesarnya terwujud. Luna meninggal. Padahal gadis itu pantas mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik. Dan lihatlah Luna sekarang..

Rambutnya tak lagi dikuncir seperti dahulu. Dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja. Tidak ada atribut _oracle,_ atau perhiasan kerajaan. Bahkan gaun putihnya jauh lebih sederhana dibandingkan yang lalu-lalu. Ditambah karangan bunga di tangannya. Ah, Luna benar-benar terlihat seperti gadis biasa. Bukan pejuang wanita yang berstatus putri raja atau tunangan pangeran.

Itu yang _lebih_ _pantas_ dia dapatkan.

"Anda tidak perlu menderita lebih lama.." kata Nyx. Dia tersenyum. "Saya memutuskan untuk mengikuti takdir saja, dan melindungi kebahagiaan Anda.."

Luna terdiam. Dia menunduk. Dirinya masih tidak paham. "Lalu kenapa aku sendirian disini?" tanyanya. "Tidak ada Ibu, Raja Regis, atau orang-orang Tenebrae yang lain. Jika ini yang pantas kudapatkan, kenapa aku sendirian? Apa aku dikurung lagi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan, Nyx?"

Luna menatap pria itu. "Apa ada Dewa yang murka padaku?"

Nyx menggeleng. Dia tersenyum. "Tidak, Anda tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, Yang Mulia. Anda sudah bekerja dengan baik."

"Lalu kenapa ini terjadi padaku?" Luna mengerjap, tidak paham. "Apa alasannya?"

"Karena saya egois."

Nyx tersenyum tipis. Dia menatap gadis itu. "Karena saya egois membiarkan Anda meninggal, agar bisa lebih cepat bertemu Anda di alam ini. Karena saya sendiri yang meminta pada para Dewa agar bisa bersama Anda di kehidupan berikutnya. Jika Pangeran Noctis gagal, atau sampai beliau berhasil menuntaskan tugasnya. Di celah waktu itu, saya ingin terus menemani Anda.."

Nyx terkekeh. Dia menoleh ke samping. "Itu doa yang tidak masuk akal. Tapi saya pernah berharap seperti itu. Ketika ditanyai para Dewa apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk balas jasa. Saya mengucapkan hal tersebut, keinginan bodoh. Tak kusangka mereka mengabulkannya, jadi apa boleh buat.. Yang Mulia?"

Luna terdiam. Gadis itu tidak bisa berkomentar apapun. Juga merasakan apapun. Emosinya terlalu campur aduk. Sementara Nyx hanya melenggang santai ke dapur sambil menggumamkan kalimat ' _satu teh akan segera datang'._

Entah gadis itu merasa senang ditemani disini.

Atau barangkali Luna berharap Noctis mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Agar bisa segera mengakhiri keinginan tidak jelas Nyx yang membuat segala janjinya diputar balikkan.

-o00o-

FIN

-o00o-

 **Author Note :**

 _ **Correct me if I'm wrong**_ **. Karena saya sendiri masih baru di fandom Final Fantasy. Apalagi FF XV.**

 **Saya menulis Fic ini berdasarkan** _ **google, youtube**_ **dan film** _ **Kingsglaive.**_ **Jadi kalau misalkan Anda merasa informasi disini salah. Silahkan koreksi saya di review. Saya senang hati menerimanya dengan lapang dada.**

 **Maaf jika fic ini gaje dan lenje. Saya sedang buntu ide dan terburu-buru mengerjakannya :'D. Maaf buat Mbak Aicchan yang mungkin kecewa sama karya saya :'" fic ini terlalu singkat dan saya bahkan gak sreg mengerjakannya.**

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diapresiasi.**

 **Salam Kompor Gas.**

 **Shakazaki-Rikou**


End file.
